


Ransom

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [27]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John is kidnapped for ransom. He stays with a man and his younger bro till he's offered up for the money.





	Ransom

John was tied to a chair, bound and gagged.

Struggling to break free.

A man was filming all of it.

Holding up today's newspaper to show the camera, covering his face with a scarf and his eyes with pointed shades.

John kept struggling. Glancing over at the man who was stepping towards him.

Then. He cut off his pinky finger.

John woke up in the trunk of a car, he was being transferred somewhere else.

His heart wouldn't stop thumping in his chest.

When the drive was over, he tried breaking free of the ropes binding him together, no luck.

The man escorted in into a motel, under the cover of darkness.

Once inside he sat John down on a loveseat.

He put his hand over John's gag and told him, "If you scream. I'll cut off another one of your fingers."

John nodded, agreeing not to scream.

The man took off John's gag and whistled at the other side of the room.

John heard foot steps.

John glanced over, too afraid to move his head.

He saw another boy, looking to be about his age stepping over with a take out box in his hands.

The boy lifted up a spoon full of fried rice.

John didn't open his mouth, he didn't know if he sound.

"Eat it." The taller, older man told him too. "If you knock any out of his hand, I'll make you eat it off the floor too. So don't fuck around."

John looked at the box of rice, half of it was already gone. The boy must have ate it. It must not be drugged so... John thought it must be okay... that's what he told himself.

John ate each bite. Once he was finished the boy helped John up to one of the beds that he was sleeping on. The other was occupied by the man who took him away from his dad. John's dad... the CEO of Crocker corp.

John knew that he must have been taken for money. He knew he must have been stolen away for ransom. The man who took him hardly said anything to him, but he knew how things are going to go. He sent the finger to his dad. His dad's going to give him the money somehow and then John can be free. Free and... the boy next to him just brushed his hand against his arm. It seemed like it was an accident, judging by how hard the other boy is blushing. The boy turned around but John could still see that he was red in the face even in the dark.

A few days passed. The man who took John came and went as he pleased. The boy had to stay behind to watch John. Eventually John worked up the nerve to ask, "What's your name?"

The other boy thought twice before saying anything. He didn't know how to reply to that.

"It's alright. I won't tell him that I know it. I don't talk to him anyway." John assured him.

"It's Dave." The boy answered.

John gave him a small smile. "So... do you like... movies?"

John went on to talk with the other boy. The two of them slowly warming up to each other over the course of days. Dave would poke fun of John's taste in movies and John would joke about Dave's taste in music. The two of them would talk whenever the other guy was out. Eventually Dave told John that he was the other guy's younger bro. That he's been with him as long as he could remember. John asked him if he felt like he was... loyal to him. Dave looked away, and said, "I'm just as bad off as you are, right now."

John grew attached to Dave. Dave didn't seem like he was messed up in the head the same way the other man was. He never barked at John for tossing and turning in bed and Dave was the one who slept next to John. Dave never smacked John for asking to use the bathroom or for asking for water or just for asking for anything. Dave understood that John needed help, he was bound and tied up. Dave never got mad with John when John vented about missing his dad or about missing being able to go to the bathroom alone. Dave got what John was saying. He felt just as trapped.

One day, Dave's older bro came back from a long trip of him. Entering the room with a quicker pace than usual.

"Today's the day." Dave's bro said.

John looked over at Dave, feeling his heart sink a slight bit. Not that he didn't want to leave, he just wished that... Dave could come with him.

John went with him into his car under the cover of night again, Dave came with the two of them this time. John felt revealed about that... maybe there was a chance the cops could catch them? Catch them and understand that Dave is too young to have choosen this kind of life. That Dave is just a victim of circumstance.

John was blindfolded. He was taken into some place with hard floor and what sounded like a very large fan.

John was sat down. He heard footsteps walk towards something.

"If they open the door, shoot." The man's voice said.

John's heart sunk. Was Dave... holding a gun to his head?

John could hear something plastic shake. Dave must be shaking... shaking with a gun in his hand.

John could hear something large and metal pushing open slowly.

John heard a gun shot.

He braced himself for the shot to hit him.

But nothing came.

He heard something drop to the floor, followed by three more gun shots.

He heard something else drop to the floor besides him, then... he heard someone choke back a sob.

Several footsteps rushed towards John.

John's blindfold wasn't removed. He just felt a few hands grab onto him, cutting him lose of the ropes.

Now, he was being shuffled away from where he was and pushed onto a truck.

Once he was inside they took off his blindfold.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Can we ask you questions first?" A man dressed in swat gear asked John.

"Okay- just... is Dave okay?" John asked.

"That's the kid's name?" The man asked.

John nodded.

"Did he say anything to the other one?" The man asked John another question.

"No... but the other guy said that Dave would have to shoot if someone opened the door."

"Shoot who?" The man asked.

"Me. I think." John answered. "Did he shoot his bro?"

"That's all I needed to hear." The man told John and exited the van, closing the doors behind him.

John sighed. Waiting.

When the door to the van opened again John saw... he saw Dave.

Dave's eyes were wet with tears but.. he was smiling.

John smiled back. Happily grinning too.

Both of them feeling that their luck was starting to turn.


End file.
